Your Spare Option
by Moonlightfire89
Summary: Will Caleb ever recover? Would he ever see what Sarah had really done to him? That's the question keeping Reid awake through the nights. Can Caleb move on or would Reid always be...just a spare option?
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first covenant fic ever! I'm mostly a Twilight writer but due to writer's block there I decided to give this a try. I just kinda fell in love with the Reid/Caleb pairing. It's just so swee-eet. And there are no good fics for them. Few of the awesome ones have stopped updating so I'm just getting my Reid/Caleb fill here.

* * *

Chapter 1

Thorns

I sat there. No thoughts in my head, empty, blank and staring. Even the pain had ceased to exist a long time back. Now it was just anesthetic. Like someone had pulled me deep underwater, cutting of all my senses. Or maybe it was just that it wasn't important anymore. Why would I need to hear if I couldn't hear her voice? Why would I need to see if it wasn't her face I saw? Time had ceased to mean much to me. So had my life.

"Hey Cay! You coming over to Nicky's tonight?"

Reid. Of course it was Reid. Who else? I sighed.

"Nope. I think I'm gonna take the rain check on this one. "

"Oh. You sure, man? We could just head back and have a guy's night or whatever…" Reid trailed off hesitantly.

I snorted. "Reid. I'm ok, aright? Just…need to sort my head out, yeah? Just leave me be for a while."

Reid nodded, backing off. Did I imagine or was Reid actually looking a bit hurt? Huh. Must be imagination overload.

I felt a blanket hit my head.

"It's fucking cold, Cay."

I shrugged into the blanket. It _was_ pretty fucking cold.

I don't know when my drooping eyelids slid close and I was asleep, escaping the nightmare of my life for a while.

Reid

Baby boy and Pogue looked up expectantly as I entered the house.

I shook my head once and their faces fell in disappointment.

"How long is he gonna sulk? It's been almost a year." Tyler.

"Seven months, two weeks, three days and about eight hours." Me.

"It's about time he got his head outta his ass!" Pogue.

"Let me just kidnap her, tie her up, flog her, strung her to a pole until she decides to come back to him."

Me, of course.

Ty and Pogue looked at me like I'd lost it. Maybe I had. It was killing me to watch Caleb mope over some no-good, cheating, second-rated floozy bitch. Sarah had made her intentions clear when she'd fled out on Caleb. There had been no explanations, no goodbyes, no closures. Sarah had wounded Caleb and left him bleeding. I felt like I wasn't doing a very good job of picking the pieces. I still remembered the night Caleb had got the news. Pogue, Ty and I'd been at Nicky's waiting for Cay and Sarah to show up, like any other day…

"_It's getting late. Think they're gonna show?" _

"_Relax Ty. It's not even 12. Bet they got delayed making out or something. Make me sick, those two, so blatantly in love and crap. Ugh" I joked._

"_Hmm. Not enough game to keep your bed warm, Garvin?"_

"_Speak for yourself, Pogue. I can get laid any old time, it's just love I can't handle."_

_But by 2, it was certain Caleb would be a no-show._

"_Should I call him?" Pogue wondered._

"_Forget it. They're probably busy making goo-goo eyes at each other." My reply was a bit sharper than I'd intended._

"_Boy Reid. You got some serious issues with love."_

"_Just keeping it real, Baby boy."_

_They both just shook their heads at me as we all piled into my car._

_I dropped them off then started driving aimlessly around the road, not quite ready to go home yet. My head was too full of shit. For the rest of the world, I was Reid Garvin, the eternal bad boy son of Ipswich, playboy, party hopper, always full of shit. All people caught was the devil-may-care grin, and the cheeky attitude. What they missed was that it was just a barricade, a defense against being caught vulnerable. My thoughts were brought to screeching halt as I hit the brake full pelt. Some jackass of a person was sitting right in the middle of the road! I got down from the car fully intending to blast at whoever this sorry bastard was._

"_Hey! You got a death wish, psycho? I could still run you ov… Caleb?! Fucking hell, Caleb!"_

_All my anger vanishing, I rushed to his side._

"_Caleb. Caleb! Are you ok?"_

_No response._

_He sat there with no emotion flickering on his blank face. He might have been sitting alone._

"_Caleb! What's wrong, man?"_

_I was getting a little freaked out by his behavior. It was 3 in the morning, what was Caleb doing here?_

_I debated about calling Pogue or Ty. They'd always been closer to Caleb. We just fought too much to ever progress much on friendship. I could have called, I should have called but like a complete moron I can be, I decided could handle it. _

"_Come on Caleb. Let's get you home."_

_He made no response to that. He didn't resist as I helped him up but slumped right back to the ground as soon as I let go. I stared at him for a moment then just hoisted him over to the car. It was like moving a dead body. It was creepy. What could have happened to Caleb?_

_I pulled over in front of his house. Knowing he won't be going anywhere by himself tonight I scrambled to his side of the door opening it slowly. Caleb slumped against me. _

"_Reid? Reid! Is that…oh my god! Caleb! What's wrong with him? Is he ok? Is he hurt? What happened?" Mrs. Danvers was starting to hyperventilate._

"_Hello Mrs. Danvers. I don't know what happened, I just found him at the barn road."_

_She nodded, visibly trying to collect herself._

_I carried Caleb up to his bedroom. Mrs. Danvers followed hovering helplessly around her son._

"_Mrs. Danvers, don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine by morning. I'll stay with him, you know…just in case."_

_She smiled gratefully._

"_I'll be right downstairs. Call me if you need anything. And Reid?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Thank you."_

"_Oh, no problem."_

_She left. I settled Caleb on the bed, taking the floor myself._

_It felt like I'd just fallen into a fitful sleep when I heard a scream, which was instantly muffled. I sat bolt upright._

"_Huh? Wha…who was that?"_

_I looked around, disoriented._

_Caleb was sitting up on his bed, eyes wide and staring. I groaned._

"_Caleb?"_

_He looked like he was shaking. I went to sit beside him, taking his hand. He flinched away from my touch._

"_Caleb? Cay? Tell me what's wrong?" I was pleading with him to tell me, to stop hurting himself this way. 'Cause it was apparent that something was wrong. Very wrong._

_I placed my arms around his shoulders, persisting when he pulled back violently. His eyes turned black and I went flying, crashing into the wall. It didn't hurt but I stared at him open-mouthed. Caleb was using? He was the strictest about not using the power against each other. I tried to move but his power held me in place._

"_..__." Caleb roared, mad with rage._

_I didn't know what to do. I couldn't even get myself to speak. I felt helpless in my incapability to help him. _

_Then Caleb lost it completely. His eyes pitch black; he pulled the bookcase up and smashed it into the mirror. Pieces of glass flew everywhere, cutting him at places. He laughed as if enjoying the pain. His eyes gleamed with a maniacal fervor. The window frames cracked away from their panels and smashed into the door. Bits of wood flew everywhere. He could have avoided them if he wished but he stood right in the way of the sharp, jagged pieces of wood. They pierced his skin and he smiled. The fan broke off the ceiling while still running and landed on the bed, cutting through the bed sheet, the mattress, the pillows then breaking with a crack when it hit the base. The bed flew next, colliding with a huge crash into his built in wardrobe. Caleb started to laugh in earnest._

_It unnerved me to see Caleb this unhinged. I tried to speak._

"_Caleb? Caleb. Stop this. Calm down. Please."_

"_Caleb? Reid? Open the door!" Mrs. Danvers' voice floated in, thick with worry._

_I tried to move but Caleb's power was stronger than mine. It held me in place, unable to move. _

_Suddenly something caught his eye and Caleb's face twisted in pain. Howling in rage, he started smashing all the pictures on the mantelpiece. The broken shards of the frames cut his hands, but he paid them no heed. He screamed as if burning at stake._

_I knew it was no good but I tried once more._

"_Caleb. You're mom's on the door. Stop this."_

_He stared at me in vindictive fury and I knew I was toast._

_He lunged at me like a predator closing in on its prey and then I was being punched, kicked, bitten and scraped like shit. I yelled and screamed but most of all I worried. I would heal, but would he?_

* * *

Tell me whatcha think?!

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

So. Nicky's.

Getting in the groove. Letting my hair down(figuratively) and having fun for the first time in months.

I freely admit I went way overboard.

I checked out chicks, felt them up, got a few slaps but a lot more invitations. And Reid Garvin ain't one to turn down invitations.

So I had this blonde bimbette with me with a really slutty kind of dress which left little to imagination.

I always did like them trashy.

My face was in her boobs and my hand had just pushed past her wet panties. Her very wet panties.

"Horny darling?"

She pushed herself further towards me, if that was possible and started grinding her hips against me.

"Very."

I thrust a finger inside her and she gasped slightly.

"Like it bitch?"

"Oh yeah but I'd like the real thingggg…Oh"

She trails off incoherently as I add another finger.

"You're gonna have to scream for _that_ girl. I wanna hear you scream. Scream you're Reid's bitch. Scream."

She gasps again as I slip the remaining two fingers inside. Ok, generally I'm a lot more collected but today I'm just frustrated and pent-up and I want to make someone hurt.

"Still can't hear you scream bitch. Don't make me hurt you."

"I'm Reid's bitch." She whispered in a mortified voice.

"Louder girl. Let the whole Nicky's hear you!"

I grasp her hair and pull her head back. Painfully.

"I AM REID'S BITCH."

I grin at her evilly.

A few people around us snigger in amusement.

And then I go flying. I turn back to smack whoever dared to interrupt me but its Caleb.

Caleb in new clothes.

Showered and shaved Caleb.

Smelling nice Caleb.

Exactly like the before Sarah Caleb.

Except for the expression on his face.

The completely scary, furious expression.

He grabbed my collar and dragged me out of Nicky's.

He kept dragging me till we reached the parking lot and then he slammed me against the door of his car.

His whole body pressed up against mine.

His face was only inches away.

"What the hell was that?"

"What the hell was what?"

"You trying to play slave girl with that chick in there! What the hell was that about?"

"How about THAT WAS SOME FUCKING FUN Caleb! But you seem to have forgotten all about it."

His body pressed up harder against mine so that the door was actually pressing into my back. I really couldn't figure where his anger was coming from.

"You can't just do that to people Reid. Ok? You just fucking can't. I know it's difficult for you but get a little dignity!"

"Oh please! I used to do this all the time. You never had a problem before."

"You were never so desperate for attention before."

He might be right but hell if I'll admit it.

"What is your problem Caleb? And can you back up a little, it's hurting me."

"No Reid. I don't think I will."

His eyes had taken a dangerous turn. They were smoldering at me, robbing me of the capacity to form coherent thoughts.

He had only looked at me like that once.

And I hadn't been able to walk straight for days after that.

"Caleb back off!" I was trying to sound braver than I actually felt.

"Why Reid?" His hands trailed along the length of my body. "Are you scared?"

I felt a shiver go through me that was half terror and half excitement. I could explain the terror but I really couldn't understand the reason for the excitement's presence.

"No."

Caleb sighed.

"Oh well." He pressed me back hard enough to make body bend over the car roof. "We'll just have to keep trying then won't we?"

Suddenly, I wasn't feeling very tolerant to his dictatorship.

I let a burst of Power surge through me to knock him off his feet.

This only served to make him madder.

"You never learn, do you Reid? My powers are greater than you."

His eyes go black and Im doubled over on the car again. The harder I struggle, the greater the pressure gets. He begins walking back towards me. Bits of clothes start to tear up as the combined power of Caleb and me using hits them.

"Just give in, Reid."

"Caleb what are you talking about? Have you completely lost it? Let me go!"

"No Reid. You know what if you're such a slut then I'm horny."

"W-w-what?"

Yes, I faltered. But wouldn't you if a guy who you considered a brother for so many years suddenly divulges a desire to get into your underwear?

He is almost right up to me now.

"Yes, you are so like her. The same hair, the same attitude. You could've been twins. Yes, you remind me so much…"

"So like whom? Caleb what is all this about?"

He comes right up to my ear and mummers softly, almost like a lover's caress.

"Shut up Baby."

And next thing I find myself unceremoniously shoved into the front seat of the car with Caleb in my lap.

He pushes the seat as far back as it will go. Pushing me down he comes to rest his whole body over me.

"I've been so alone baby."

I want to scream, to shout at him, to remind him that I'm Reid. Reid not Sarah. Has he completely lost it?

"Come here, Sweetheart."

He holds my neck pulling me towards him his lips inching closer to mine.

And then he whispers.

"Are you scared yet?"

I swallow. His eyes follow the movement of my throat and trace it lightly.

"Yes."

There was no point denying it he could see it in my face.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it Reid?"

He says getting off me completely and getting out of the car.

I lay in the car, stunned.

"W-what? What was that all about?"

"A lesson in discipline, Reid. And a small dose of fear. You needed it."

Now I'm beyond angry at this guy. I get out of the car and shove him.

"I've been with you for months and the first time I step out for a little fun you think I need admonishment? God Caleb what's wrong with you? What do you want from me?"

His eyes are intense as he stares into mine.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you Reid. I want to rip you away from yourself and hide you inside of me. I want to take away your soul. I hate you for trying to bring me back. I hate you for caring. But now that I'm back I want to possess you, Reid. I want you to feel the pain I felt and feel the anger I feel and then tell me if it was right to pull me back."

Ook. I stare at him dumbfounded as he walks away.


End file.
